Expectation
by Kristen3
Summary: AU scene from "A Man, A Plan, A Gal: Julia." Niles and Daphne have a life-changing announcement to share with Frasier and Martin, but along with joy come some natural fears about what is ahead. Fluffy one-shot. Rating is for some implied adult references.


**Author's Note:** I began to think about how I haven't really watched Season 11 as much as some of the others, so I decided to see if there was a story I could do. And when I saw that Niles and Daphne's "announcement" didn't quite go as planned, I saw an opportunity. This bit of fluff resulted. :)

"I can't believe we're doing this, can you?" Daphne said, turning to her husband.

"Are you kidding? I worshiped you for seven years before _finally_ becoming a couple, and now we're going to reveal that we're expecting a baby?" Niles said. "I keep wondering when I'm going to wake up!"

Daphne laughed before kissing him. Then she pressed the doorbell to her brother-in-law's apartment.

Frasier opened the door almost immediately. "Well, don't you two look lovely? Niles, I trust you brought that champagne you mentioned this afternoon."

Niles glanced down at the shopping bag in his hands. Inside was the bottle his brother referred to, but also some ginger ale for Daphne. "Uh, yes, I did."

"Wonderful," Frasier said.

"Where's Dad?" Niles asked, realizing that the three of them were alone.

"Oh, he's in his room. He'll be joining us for dinner, not to worry."

"Good," Daphne said. "Niles and I have been looking forward to sitting down with the two of you." She glanced over at Niles, winking. Keeping this secret until the proper moment wasn't going to be easy.

"Dad?" Frasier called. "Niles and Daphne are here, and we're just about to eat."

"OK," Martin answered as he and Eddie emerged from his room. "Boy, between you two being married, and you dating Julia, it feels like the four of us never get to have dinner together. Tonight's a real occasion!"

"Oh, you can say that again," Niles said. Once again, he and Daphne shared a knowing look.

"Well," Frasier said, wondering what was up with the two of them. "I have made the most delicious roast you have ever eaten in your life!"

Martin rolled his eyes. "I don't see why we couldn't have just had hamburgers or pizza instead of another one of your 'fancy' dinners."

"Please, Dad. I worked very hard on this meal, so I think we can do without your comments," Frasier said.

"Yeah, Dad. It doesn't matter what we have, as long as the four of us are together. We're family," Niles agreed.

"Yeah, OK, OK. Sorry, Frase," Martin reluctantly said.

"Apology accepted, Dad." Frasier turned and walked into the kitchen, returning with the dish he had been making.

"Oh, Frasier, that looks lovely," Daphne said as she and Niles sat down.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Yes, Frasier, it appears you have outdone yourself tonight," Niles said. He glanced around the table, noting that everyone's glasses were empty. He motioned for Daphne to stand. This would be their moment.

Daphne stood, placing her hand in Niles'. In all the years that she had been a member of this family, she had never loved them all more. It was here, in this very apartment, that she'd met Niles and slowly fallen in love with him. Now, she and Niles were about to announce the result of that love.

"Daphne and I wanted to be here tonight for a very special reason," Niles said. "We both value family a great deal, whether it be through blood or marriage. And we have some very special news to share."

"Niles!" Frasier could hardly believe what he was hearing.

Niles held up a hand, silencing his older brother. He had a speech planned, and he wanted to say it. "As I was saying, we have something we want to tell you both. Our little family of four has undergone many changes over the past eleven years. There have been ups and downs. But none of that matters now. We're all about to embark on a new chapter, one that we hope will be the most beautiful in all our lives."

Daphne could no longer stand the suspense. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Daphne, I wasn't done with my speech yet," Niles said, feeling a bit of annoyance.

"I'm sorry, darling. I just couldn't wait any longer. I thought I would burst!"

"Well, what does it matter how you tell us? Niles, the important thing is that you two are going to be parents," Frasier exclaimed.

"I can't believe this," Martin said. "I mean, I know I've got Freddy in Boston, and I love him, but I never got to enjoy these moments. Now I get to really experience what it's like to be a grandpa!"

"Of course, Dad. We have no doubt that you'll take our son or daughter to a Mariners game and cheer them on to the Super Bowl!"

"Son," Martin said, preparing to correct Niles' use of sports terminology. But he soon realized, now wasn't the time. "I can't wait." He got up and walked over to his younger son, hugging him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Dad. None of this would've been possible without you, you know."

"That's right," Daphne said, kissing Martin on the cheek. "Why, you were the one who gave me the job as your therapist in the first place. If it hadn't been for that, who knows where I would be? Thank you, you stubborn old sod."

Martin looked at the ground, embarrassed by Daphne's words. "Aw. It was nothing."

"Well, I think this calls for a toast," Frasier said. "Where's that champagne you brought?"

Niles retrieved it from the shopping bag. "I also brought a bottle of ginger ale for my beautiful, pregnant wife. I can hardly believe I just said those words." He walked over to her, kissing her for a long moment.

Daphne laughed, unable to contain the happiness she was feeling. "And here you were worried about your sperm. Doesn't that seem a bit silly now?"

"Well, I admit I may have gone a little overboard, but it's only because I wanted so badly to make a baby with you. Before I met you, I never even thought about fatherhood. And now look at me. In just a few months, I'm going to be holding my very own child. How lucky am I?" Once again, he could not resist kissing her. "Of course, my joy over this wonderful news also has me a bit nervous. I mean, what do I really know about raising a child? I give advice to my patients every day, but it's different when it's your own child."

"Oh, Niles," Frasier said. "I've been there. But you're much luckier than I was. You have found the perfect woman to help you raise a child. You'll be a fine father."

"Thank you," Niles replied. "Maybe part of the reason I'm a bit scared is that I'm not sure I can ever live up to your example, Dad."

Martin waved his hand dismissively. "We all know I wasn't always a perfect father. No one is. All that matters is that you love your kid, and you do your best to show them that. The rest of it will fall into place, believe me."

"Darling, your father's right," Daphne said. "As usual, I think you're thinking too much. Our son or daughter is going to be lucky to have you for a dad."

As Niles looked into Daphne's eyes, he felt himself falling for her all over again. Just for a moment, he let his mind wander. What would it be like to hold a baby girl who had those same warm brown eyes? Or even to help his son learn the piano? These were things he had never dared to dream of before, and now those dreams were months away from becoming a reality. "I'm still not sure if any of you are right. This feels so overwhelming. But I promise you," he said, turning to Daphne. "That I will make it my life's mission to see to it that our child has everything he or she wants and needs."

Daphne leaned forward, kissing him once again. She knew the months and years ahead would be full of surprises, but it was an adventure she could hardly wait to begin.

 **The End**


End file.
